wildarmsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ship Graveyard
Ship Graveyard '''is a town appearing in both the original Wild Arms game and its remake. This is the seventh city we met in the first game. '''Wild Arms The Lost Bracelet The group meets Dan inside his houseto find that he is a retired Dream Chaser. Retired because he caused the death of his beloved in the Pleasing Garden. He enlists your aid in retrieving his wife's lost Bracelet, so the group decides to try to help him. The group leaves for their next adventure, looking for access to Pleasing Garden that does not have an exact location and is located in a vast desert region. After recovering the bracelet the group returns to town and talks to Dan where he will teach you about what courage really is, this will cause Jack to gain his 3rd Force Ability, Sonic Vision. Sonic Vision is an incredibly useful ability as it is essentially a critical hit attack. When paired with Arm. Down & Hyper (when you have access to advanced spells) it will hit the damage cap of 9999. The Ghost Ship After the conversation with Dan or the group will overhear two people talking about a merchant ship who has just arrived at port. They will also mention Ghost Ship which is where they journey takes them next. Once there the group will investigate the ship that is docked until they see a familiar face, Captain Batholomew. After speak to him he'll explain that the Ghost Ship has been keeping ships at bay & he requests your help in making it disappear. Once you defeat the Captain Giest, head south to the rope ladder off the edge of the ship. Batholowmew will appear & take you back to the Ship Graveyard to watch the Ghost Ship disappear. After the adventure, the team explains their mission to Batholowmew & he decides to assist them by giving them the use of his ship. Afterwards, Tom, one of the crew decides he wants to go back to Adelhyde to repair it. Remember this man because with him you can acquire another Guardian near the end of the game with his help. After the end of this stage the party departs in may from Sweet Candy to the Inner Sea. The Gemini Circuit While Rudy, Jack and Cecilia found one of the circuits needed to upgrade the Protowing aircraft, Jane, McDullen and Bartholomew found the other circuit and were sailing to Adlehyde back through the Inner Sea when they were attacked by a Stone Siren, a monstrous creature, they they send a distress call to their friends, but if they are obliged to abandon the ship that finishes naugragando with the circuit in the bottom of the sea. After a time the group returns to Ship Graveyard, after remembering the stories that tell that every object that falls in that region of the sea, ends up being dragged to the beaches of the city and decide to investigate, is when they find the circuit on the beach, animated they immediately take you to Emma in AdlehydeCategory:Towns Category:Locations Category:Wild Arms towns